


The Deal

by mixomixo



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixomixo/pseuds/mixomixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis may be young, but she isnt dumb, and she knows how to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy could not fathom what she had just been approached with. Clint was sitting in front of her, his forehead wrinkled in what seemed like concentration but was more likely worry. She couldn't help having her jaw slack open like some sideshow pinhead from back when circuses were awesome. She tried to shut it but instead ended up just making a somewhat noncommittal noise.

"I guess?" She offered, folding her arms over her chest uncomfortably and crossing her legs as she leaned back in the office chair. "but you're gonna have to do a favor for me, Robin hood." She wasn't even sure that she wanted anything in return, but her mouth liked to move on its own to get her what she wanted. To this Clint groaned and slid his hand through his hair in annoyance and leaned back in his own seat.

"Name it." He looked nervous now, glancing to the door again like he had been every few seconds during their previous conversation, only reassuring her thought that someone was over there, watching and listening. She had no idea that Thor's sex life was so important to the job, but if they were asking she'd have no problem telling Jane to put out more often. She smiled, at him, unfolding her arms and placing a hand on his knee.

"Oh, this favor? I'll ask when I need it." She chewed her lip, hiding her nervous expression like a professional liar. A trick Natasha had taught her months ago when they were hanging out. Clint fell victim immediately to her expression, and he stood up slowly, watching her, and went out into the hall where Darcy had, as suspected, caught a glimpse of Tony. She leaned back in the chair and chuckled to herself, realizing she had a one up, but then nerves took over and she glared down at the floor, wondering how she was going to proposition the boys. She'd have to ask Natasha.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Was Clint's response, he was perched a few feet behind Stark with a deep scowl on his face. "What.. You can't know that that's true!" he spewed, somewhat enraged, his stance changed into a defensive one, like her dad used to get when she talked about her Major.

"Done." Tony responded, his face serene despite the bomb she'd just unloaded to them. Darcy quirked an eyebrow at him, and he smiled cooly back to her. "When and where? I'd venture to guess we're not doing that here and now." He asked, a small smirk crawling over his face, and he rocked his head back to look at the blonde, who had gone speechless with horror and embarrassment

"You can't just agree to--" He started to sputter after a moment, clearly in over his head with this agreement.

"I just did. Now shut up, Clint." Tony responded in his playful but somewhat calculated tone. He stood from the chair, pushing off his sunglasses into his dark curls. "If Darcy can agree to an NDA, and sign a form agreeing she'll get Jane to comply, I don't see any reason why not." He raised a finger to silence Clint from saying whatever sentence he was stuttering to try to form. "Ah-ah, I said shut up. She knows, obviously." He glanced back at Darcy lifting his eyebrow. "Don't you." She did.

"It's hard to not notice you two eye-fucking each other in the cafeteria most days, plus Training? training my ass, no offense, Tony but after a week of training with Natasha, I could've probably kicked your ass." Tony narrowed his eyes, while Clint let out a nervous chuckle that sounded more like a yelp of pain. Tony took a few steps towards Clint, realizing he was being watched by Darcy and placed a hand on his cheek.

"See? She knew. I knew she knew. Nobody else knows. You can calm the fuck down now." He explained, placing his other hand on his hip, and shot a glance back to Darcy. "We'll do it." Clint grabbed onto Tony's arm, wrenching it behind his back, rumpling the light gray sport coat he was wearing and Tony winced, spinning in Clint's grasp, "H-Hey not so rough, cowboy!" He just about moaned, trying to keep the smile on his face. "At least wait until we're alone for the kinky shit." He winked at Darcy and pain swept his face as she presumed Clint wrenched his wrist further. He stumbled forward slightly as Clint shoved him away.

"I don't agree to this, you're both deviants." He responded hissily and left the room in a huff. There was a long moment of silence as both their eyes were on the door and Tony rubbed his wrist somewhat dramatically.

"What a bitch." Darcy quipped once she heard another door slam down the hall.

"Tell me about it." Tony sighed, sliding his sunglasses back down. "I'll talk to him. You hold up your end of the deal, I'll see to it that happens later tonight." and with a small sigh he left the room too, leaving Darcy alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy had just received a call from what sounded like a really breathless Tony Stark telling her to come to the training room. She hung up and her fingers were already shaking, not sure if she was prepared for what was to come, but figured, what was the worst that would happen? She stalked down the hallway at HQ and leaned in through the doorway, the doors ajar. Instinct told her to lock the door, so she did and took a few more steps into the darkened room.

"Hello?" She called out, suddenly feeling very like the main slut female in a slasher flick. She noticed a light on in one of the back offices and walked towards it, cautiously. She hadn't prepared for this.

Tony Stark, nude from the waist up was sitting on the lap of a very frustrated and sweaty looking Clint Barton, also shirtless. Tony leaned back from him slightly, resting his arms around the man's neck, and gazing over somewhat heavy lidded at Darcy.

"'Bout time." He licked his lips, gazing at her, Clint looked startled at seeing her, and squirmed under Tony. She realized his arms and legs were tied to the chair he was on.

"No, Tony let me go. I didn't agree to this-- I-" He refuted, before Tony mashed his lips onto Clint's.

"Shut up. Look, she saw us kiss, Oh god, Cooties, right? Whatever. Darcy, get naked." Tony half sarcastically commanded. "I think your boy here is good to go." and with that he slid off of Clint and walked a few feet away to let her have at it.

Darcy was still stunned at the fact they both were there, less so that Tony was, but she figured blackmailing them into having a threesome would've been a slight turnoff. She felt faint at the sight of them both shirtless and for some reason was startled at the reactor in Tony's chest again, despite having seen it a number of times before. /You've seen it, you just haven't seen it gay before./ her brain told her as she reached out to hold the desk a foot or so away for standing stability. Tony looked back up at her as he undid his belt, somewhat confused, before he started to understand the gravity of what was hitting her.

"Right. Booze first. Then menage et trois." He laughed, pulling out a three quarters full handle of Jack and three glasses, reconsidering briefly then putting the third glass back and after pouring himself and Clint a glass, handed the bottle to Darcy. "We were pre-gaming." He told her, clinking the glasses together with the bottle in her hand and pouring one into Clint's mouth, who glared as he drank it. Tony sipped on his idly, watching her with those heavy eyes and that smirk she found so irritating and irresistible. "So, Clothes?" He offered, trying to reboot her mind.

"R-Right!" She snapped back into her own mind and off of the mens naked chests. No biggie, she'd done worse in high school. She just had to put in the back of her mind that the guy tied to the chair was the worlds best marksman and the guy with the booze was Tony FUCKING Stark. She smiled uncomfortably and slipped out of her over coat, both their eyes upon her. She was intimidated for a split second, and took a long pull from the bottle, burning her throat as she did. "Right." She said, somewhat more determined. Tony Stark and Clint Barton were watching her. Waiting for her to get naked. And tonight she aimed to please. Her shirt came off shortly after the jacket, and between her jeans slipping off she took another long sip of Jack, much to Tony's chagrin. Clint groaned and pursed his lips as she slid out of her jeans, looking back to Tony.

"You know that molestation and rape are federal offenses, right, Stark?" He challenged, Tony poured another glass of jack an sipped on it, his first already down the hatch, and he stared at Clint impassively.

"Then say yes, and don't make me and the kid Felons." He shrugged, smiling as he set down his glass, pulled off Clint's belt and pulled his pants down around his bound ankles. "Besides, don't you want your hands free to get a touch of that?" He offered, gesturing to Darcy's cleavage housed inside a navy blue bra. She gestured like a wheel of fortune girl, and grinned brightly. Clint groaned again, closing his eyes.

"Did she already sign the NDA?"

"Yes."

"Then un-fucking tie me already you son of a bitch."

"I love it when you talk dirty darling." Stark shot back, pulling Clint's knife out of his boot sitting nearby and popping the cords off his limbs. Tony leaned back and pulled himself up onto the desk and waved his arm to Darcy as though showing her off again. "Ladies first, Barton." He smirked.

"I fucking hate you." He shot back, feeling his wrist gingerly before standing up, eyes narrowed at Darcy, he closed the distance between them, his hand slipping around her waist and his other grasping her cheek as he yanked her into a heated kiss. His breath rolling hotly against her lips as he opened his mouth for something slightly deeper. She peeked her eye open and was vividly aware of Tony's smug smile watching them both.

"Get over here Stark, the agreement wasn't just for Barton." She tried to sound demanding, but was entirely too aware of her knees feeling weak. She knew Clint was too, as he was mostly holding her up. His mouth pressed against her clavicle and teeth sank in against her flesh, not breaking the skin but enough to hurt. She moaned in pain and Tony's eyebrows went up, and he slunk off the desk moving towards her, his hand tracing down her side and smile creeping across his face. He took a place behind her, clearly already excited for what was to come.

Darcy's arms folded over Clint's shoulders as his head nuzzled against her shoulder, her head turned slightly by Tony to get a deep kiss, squeaking into it slightly as Tony's calloused hand slid up her thigh, and forward to rub her clit through her panties. Tony's other hand curled around her torso to grope at her tit, worming its way under her bra and pinching her nipple. She moaned more aggressively into Clint's ear by accident, and he looked up, somewhat startled before realizing Tony was behind her. He shoved Tony back away from her, pulling her forcefully away and setting her to sit on the chair he was previously tied up on.

"Open your legs." He demanded, taking a kneeling position infront of her. She did as she was told and Clint yanked the seam apart on her underwear, Tony scowled from across the room. Clint pressed her thighs wide open and leaned in, sliding his tongue unabashedly against her slit, his hand curled around her thigh and fingers dug into her hip as he sucked on her clit, his other hand sliding up to finger fuck her. Tony rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk, watching from behind sunglasses, which looked ridiculous sans shirt and in dress pants. Clint's rough two fingers slid into Darcy, which made her jerk back in the chair, her fingers twisting into the leather covered armrests. She moaned out loud, and gazed down at the blonde between her legs. Her knee started bouncing automatically with muscle spasms. Whatever he was doing down there, he was doing well. Her head felt light and she almost didn't hear Tony as he huffed again from the other side of the room.

"Clint, we're supposed to share." He sounded annoyed and if she could hear what she thought she heard, a tinge of hurt. He walked over and took her hand gentlemanly as possible and took her place in the Chair, sitting in front of Clint, now suddenly nude. He directed up onto his lap, where his erection made it somewhat difficult to sit. He slid his fingers down her thigh again, testing her. "You'll be fine, get on here." He smirked, reclined back in the leather chair. Darcy grinned, and slid herself down somewhat, the tip of his cock poking against her pelvis and he shivered visibly at the feeling, before glancing up. "Clint, c'mon get in on this." Tony continued, a small grin breaking out on his face, his hands holding onto Darcy's hips. Clint looked irritated that he didn't get to finish with her, but shrugged, and walked over next to the chair, lifting his arms and folding them behind his head.

"Go for it, Sister." He instructed her, rocking his hips towards her. Darcy's fingers traced down Clint's abs and went for his belt, unbuckling it as quickly as her hands could fumble, and yanking open his button and pulling down his pants enough to see him bulging in his black cotton briefs. Darcy's hands pulled back a centimeter or two in shock, not realizing he'd be hard already. Clint shot a grin to Tony who made a kissy-face back, to Clint's annoyance.

"You guys are the cutest couple ever." Darcy quipped deadpan, met with a frosty gaze from Clint and a chuckle from Tony, who rocked his hips, pressing into her, rocking out a few times to be sure there was enough moisture, and Clint watched her as she drew him out of his underwear, her tongue sliding over the tip of his dick. She gasped momentarily as Tony rocked deeply into her, filling her entirely, she didn't think he was big enough to do that. Her pause was met with a hiss from Tony's mouth, as he rocked back and forth into her. Clint's cock hanging from his pants. Darcy's fingers wrapped around it but she couldn't bring herself to lick at it anymore, she was too enthralled by the hips beneath her, bouncing her up and down and the thumbs massaging small circles into her hips.

"Ffuck, Tony, oh my god." She choked out through a moan and Clint rolled his eyes, pressing his hand against her back to shove her down onto Tony's stomach. She opened her eyes and was looking straight at the Arc reactor and she felt new fingers grabbing her ass, and sliding up her back. the slick head of Clint's cock nudging against her asshole. She glanced up, just in time to be caught by Tony's lips in a hard and wet kiss.

Clint eased his head in, as Tony stopped thrusting, and waited for him to continue. Darcy glanced up and gazed back at Clint nervously

"What, I thought that's what you wanted?" Clint asked, a smirk crawling across his face that could rival Stark's smug mug. "If not, you already signed up for it." he chuckled, pressing himself into her halfway. Darcy's spine straightened and her teeth ground down onto her lip roughly, Tony cocked an eyebrow as he felt Clint's thighs on his, and smiled. Clint took another breath rubbing Darcy's shoulder calmingly, and pressed himself the rest of the way in. Stark and Clint fell into a rhythm, and she could feel the painful heat of being stretched slightly, pangs of pain hitting her intermittently as pangs of pleasure. She realized that she had a right hand from either man on her breasts, massaging and playing with her nipples. Sweat broke out across Tony's forehead and he grunted with effort, she felt him throb inside of her as Clint pulled out and pressed back in forcefully. /of course./ she thought, mind stupid with lust. /they get harder when they feel each other through me./ the thought made her scoff, broken up through a moan. Tony raised an eyebrow and chewed his lip, before chewing hers, and she almost jumped as she felt Clint lay his chest down on her back, his teeth sinking roughly into her shoulder as he rocked his hips.

Clint let loose a moan as he drove himself into her, turning the end of the gasp into a growl as his teeth dug deeper into her shoulder, one of his hands reached up and grabbed onto the back of her head, stretching her neck back for Tony, and his other slid around her stomach to her clit where it rubbed her deftly, making her toes curl, she felt herself contract around both men inside of her, and Tony's head bobbed backwards, he licked his lips and eyed her throat, leaning up and brushing his teeth across her jugular.

"Stop playing and--hahhhh, bite me, Stark." She whined, Her hands balling against the soft cool leather of the back of the chair as Tony leaned up and sucked on her throat, his teeth impressing on her flesh. She felt a droplet of sweat roll down her spine, dropped from Clint's shoulder and down her back.

Darcy let her chest drop against Tony's chin, the swell of her chest as she panted half worn out, her knees quivering as she felt pressure building in her head and hips. She dropped after a few more thrusts from both other parties, Clint's arm keeping her somewhat aloft over Tony, but slowly letting her slip down against him. Their bodies sticking together hot with sweat, Clint leaned down with her, his hand still rubbing her clit vigorously as his cock bobbed in and out of her ass in tandem with Tony's in her cunt. Slick with his precum and lubricant, Clint slid out of her, and took his cock in his hand, Stroking it vigorously, throwing his head back in ecstasy before spurting his load onto her back. He groaned as he did, closing his eyes briefly, before sidling off Tony and walking over in front of the two remaining, reaching down with his hands to fondle Darcy further, and stealing her lips from Tony's, kissing her roughly and biting her lip. She felt her hips buck suddenly at the gesture, throbbing around Tony's cock. The man had more stamina than she gave him credit for, although sweat was beading off his forehead at a rather quick rate. She leaned up and embraced Clint with her arms, as they kissed, his teeth gripping her lips so hard that it drew blood, and that's all she could stand, her hips quivering and a loud moan gripping her, her voice rising to a shrill note before she felt release, Her thighs clenching Tony's hips hard and her fingernails dragging down Clint's shoulders roughly, leaving deep red marks.

Tony leaned back, folding his arms behind his head as she sagged on his lap, quirking an eyebrow at either of them and flicking his sunglasses back on his face. "I guess you could say I'm the last man standing." He quipped, withdrawing from Darcy and lifting her off his lap and sliding out of the chair underneath her, planting a kiss on her throbbing clit, and dropping her back down on the seat, before picking up his pants, grabbing Clint close and pressing a similar kiss to the previous one on his lips and slapping his bare ass. "I'm out." He said, leaving the room, stark naked.

Darcy glanced over at Clint wordlessly and arched her eyebrow at Clint, who shrugged and slid back into his boxers and smiling at Darcy. "Yeah, every time." He responded to her silent question and poured them both a drink. "You ready for round two?" He asked, handing her the glass and raising it in a toast.


End file.
